Season 5
| finale = | DVD = May 21, 2013 | previous = Season 4 | next = Season 6 }} Season 5 refers, collectively, to the 12 episodes that comprise the fifth season of the HBO original series True Blood. Debuting on Sunday, June 10, 2012 to a modest 5.2 million viewers, the season makes its appearance starting with the series' 49th episode overall, .http://www.spoilertv.com/2011/08/true-blood-renewed-for-5th-season-press.html The series continued to acquire followers, as episodes aired on subsequent Sundays, airing over a duration of a 78 day period. The series' fifth season came to an end on Sunday, August 26, 2012, airing to a viewership of 5.05 million viewers, with the episode . Ending in the anachronistic Hollywood stereotype of leaving the viewer in utter suspense, the chronicles of Sookie continue in the series' sixth season. Loosely based on Dead as a Doornail, the fifth book in the The Southern Vampire Mysteries collection, a series of books written by award winning American author Charlaine Harris, the series chronicle the story of Sookie Stackhouse, a young telepathic waitress living in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. As in the True Blood Season 5 written counterpart, Dead as a Doornail, Sookie is led through a world possessing an ever increasingly large amount of supernatural occurrences that have been happening since vampires have "come out of the coffin", mainstreaming with their human counterparts, due to the advent of Tru Blood, a synthesized version of human blood, that vampires can easily purchase, thus assuring the public that vampires are now safe to be around, and that they are no longer a threat to the human race. The series' fifth season received an American DVD release on May 21, 2013. Episodes Cast |-| Starring= Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse (12 episodes) * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton (12 episodes) * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte (12 episodes) * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse (12 episodes) * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton (12 episodes) * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman (12 episodes) * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur (12 episodes) * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby (12 episodes) * Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur (12 episodes) * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam Swynford De Beaufort (12 episodes) * Lucy Griffiths as Nora Gainesborough (12 episodes) * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds (12 episodes) * Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux (11 episodes) * Valentina Cervi as Salome Agrippa (11 episodes) * Janina Gavankar as Luna Garza (10 episodes) * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur (10 episodes) * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin (9 episodes) * Denis O'Hare as Russell Edgington (9 episodes) * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry (9 episodes) * Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary (9 episodes) * Scott Foley as Patrick Devins (8 episodes) * Christopher Meloni as Roman Zimojic (5 episodes) |-| Recurring= Recurring * John Rezig as Deputy Kevin Ellis (6 episodes) * Chloe Noelle as Emma Garza (5 episodes) * Kristina Anapau as Maurella (4 episodes) * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Corbett Stackhouse (4 episodes) * Jenni Blong as Michelle Stackhouse (4 episodes) * Kevin Alejandro as Jesus Velasquez (3 episodes) * Tanya Wright as Kenya Jones (3 episodes) * Brendan McCarthy as Nate (3 episodes) * John Billingsley as Mike Spencer (3 episodes) * Allan Hyde as Godric (3 episodes) * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry (2 episodes) * Tara Buck as Ginger (2 episodes) * Lindsey Haun as Hadley Hale (2 episodes) * Chris Butler as Emory Broome (2 episodes) * William Sanderson as Bud Dearborne (2 episodes) * Christina Moore as Suzanne McKittrick (2 episodes) * Jayden Lund as Doug (2 episodes) * Alfre Woodard as Ruby Jean Reynolds (2 episodes) * Suzanne Rico as Suzanne Rico (2 episodes) * Jennifer Hasty as Sweetie Des Arts (2 episodes) * Alec Gray as Coby Fowler (1 episode) * Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler (1 episode) * Del Zamora as Don Bartolo (1 episode) * Valenzia Algarin as Maria (1 episode) * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels (1 episode) * Lara Pulver as Claudine Crane (1 episode) * Mariana Klaveno as Lorena Krasiki (1 episode) * John Prosky as David Finch (1 episode) * Patricia Bethune as Jane Bodehouse (1 episode) * Zenali Turner as Young Sookie * Avion Baker as Young Tara |-| Guest starring= Guest starring * Carolyn Hennesy as Rosalyn Harris (10 episodes) * Louis Herthum as JD Carson (9 episodes) * Giles Matthey as Claude Crane (replacing Neil Hopkins) (8 episodes) * Peter Mensah as Kibwe Akinjide (8 episodes) * Dale Dickey as Martha Bozeman (7 episodes) * Christopher Heyerdahl as Dieter Braun (6 episodes) * Tina Majorino as Molly (6 episodes) * Henri Lubatti as Nigel Beckford (4 episodes) * Jacob Hopkins as Alexander Drew (3 episodes) * Noah Matthews as Wade Cleary (2 episodes) * Aaron Christian Howles as Rocky Cleary (2 episodes) * Linda Purl as Barbara Pelt (2 episodes) * Steve Rankin as Gordon Pelt (2 episodes) * Zoran Korach as Hayes (1 episode) * Jamie Gray Hyder as Danielle * Kelly Overton as Rikki * Conor O'Farrell as Judge Clemmons * Marque Richardson as Kenneth * Dawn Stern as Cat Ingerslev * Cherilyn Rae Wilson as Cammy * Ken Luckey as Zander * Melanie Camp as Dorothy * Melinda Page Hamilton as Jill Steeler * Abbie Cobb as Lindsey * Anastasia Ganias as Tracy Togs * Anastasia Roark as Christine Van Heusen * Anna Khaja as Iraqi Woman * Alyssa Ford as Kate * Stephen Monroe Taylor as Jimmy Gallery |-| Video= Video True Blood Season 5 Vampyr (Tease) True Blood Season 5 "Sam and Luna" True Blood Season 5 Waiting Sucks - Terry Patrick True Blood Season 5 Waiting Sucks - Sookie, Alcide, and Lafayette True Blood Season 5 (EXTENDED) Waiting Sucks - Eric and Pam True Blood Season 5 "Don't Cry, It's Back" Promo True Blood Season 5 Maker's Day Promo Buzz True Blood S5 Premiere True Blood Season 5 Fan Favorite Moments True Blood Season 5 Weeks Ahead Trailer |-| Propaganda= Propaganda TBS5poster.JPG|Season 5 Promotional Poster 530024 10150788073623563 69144888562 9429540 1697238993 n.jpeg|'Season 5' Promotional Poster HighFiveSeason5.jpg RomanS5poster.jpeg RussellS5poster.jpeg TaraS5poster.jpeg SamS5poster.jpeg JasonS5poster.jpeg BillS5poster.jpeg EricS5poster.jpeg SookieS5poster.jpeg LalaS5poster.jpeg PamS5poster.jpeg JessicaS5poster.jpeg AlcideS5poster.jpeg Season5TrueBloodromoa.jpg EricBadThingsSeason5.jpg EveryThing at Stake Roman S5.jpg |-| Promotional= Promotional TrueBloodEW8.png TrueBloodEW7.png TrueBloodEW6.png TrueBloodEW5.png TrueBloodEW4.png TrueBloodEW3.png TruebloodEW2.png TruebloodEW1.png Ew cover11.jpeg Ew cover10.jpeg Ew cover9.jpeg Ew cover8.jpeg Ew cover7.jpeg Ew cover6.jpeg Ew cover5.jpeg Ew cover4.jpeg Ew cover3.jpeg Ew cover2.jpeg Ew cover1.jpeg Truebloodcastpic10.png Truebloodcastpic9.png Truebloodcastpic8.png Truebloodcastpic6.png Truebloodcastpic5.png Truebloodcastpic4.png Truebloodcastpic3.png Truebloodcastpic2.png Truebloodcastpic1.png Pam_Kristin_Season_5_Promo_Color_Fix.png References See also * True Blood - Season 5 DVD Category:Seasons Category:Season 5